Helena Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by Brightfire15
Summary: Helena is all too happy to return to Hogwarts after a dismal summer. But this year may be more dangerous than her first year with a warning from a house-elf, attacks on fellow students, suspicion even on her, and hidden secrets of will be revealed. R&R!
1. Dobby

Helena Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_

My name is Helena Potter and I'm a witch.

For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanished after trying and failing to kill me when I barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained three great friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and Cedric's and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.

Now I was stuck back at Privet Drive for the summer and it had been a complete and utter misery. My magic stuff was in my room, but kept in my padlocked trunk and I didn't have the key, Hedwig's cage was locked and I was forbidden to let her out, I wasn't allowed to talk about my school life not that I wanted to, the Dursleys either ignored me or acted like I was some huge problem, and to top it all off I'd only had contact from Cedric all summer by Muggle mail.

I'd had no word from Ron or Hermione all summer. Cedric was only able to write to me through the Muggle post and I'd been sneaking his letters into my room every time the post came and secretly writing back, not that the Dursleys knew. Cedric's letters and holding my precious stuffed black dog I called Snuffles at night were the only things that made my time at the Dursleys even somewhat bearable. That night, I was up in my room looking through the photo album Hagrid had given me when Hedwig started screeching.

"Hedwig, please be quiet," I begged. "I can't let you out. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon—"

"Helena Potter!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

I sighed. "Now, you've done it."

I went downstairs where Uncle Vernon was tying Dudley's bowtie and Aunt Petunia was placing the finishing touches on an ice-cream cake. For the past two weeks, Uncle Vernon's been going on and on about the stupid dinner party tonight that would grant him a huge deal for his drill-making company. I could've cared less, but if the deal went sour, then I would be blamed for it.

Uncle Vernon looked angry when I came down to the lounge. "I'm warning you, if you can't control that bloody bird, it'll have to go."

I sighed. I had explained this a thousand times, but he never listened. "She's bored. If I could only let her out for an hour or two…"

"Ha! So you can send messages to your freaky little friends? No!"

"But I haven't had any messages from my friends all summer!" I protested.

Dudley glared at me and shoved me slightly. He was still mad about the snake incident and the pig's tail. "Who'd want to be friends with _you?_"

Uncle Vernon looked displeased. "I should think you'd be a little more grateful. We've raised you since you were a baby, given you food off our table and even let you have Dudley's second bedroom purely out of the goodness of our hearts."

I could've laughed, but I just remained silent and nodded. Goodness? What goodness had these three ever had, if any?

Aunt Petunia swatted Dudley's hand away from the cake. "Not now, pumpkin. This is for when the Masons arrive."

"Which should be any minute," said Uncle Vernon. "Petunia, when the Masons arrive, you'll be…?"

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them gratefully to our home," she replied.

"Excellent," said Uncle Vernon. "Dudley, you'll be…?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door," said Dudley, smiling slightly.

"Good." All three of them glared at me. "And _you?_"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist," I said.

"Too right you will," said Uncle Vernon. "This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career and you will not mess it up!"

I just nodded and then walked back up to my room when there was a knock on the door, which was, no doubt the Masons. But when I walked in and closed the door, I was not expecting the sight before me.

On my bed, holding Snuffles was an elf with tennis-ball shaped and colored eyes, a long pencil-like nose and wearing a ratty old pillowcase. It stopped what it was doing and bowed to me. "Helena Potter," he said. "Such an honor it is."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked. "And what're you doing with Snuffles?"

"Dobby, Miss, Dobby the house-elf." He got off the bed and then handed me Snuffles. "Dobby saw that dog had a bad tear and was very worn out, so Dobby mended him for Helena Potter."

I saw that he was right. Snuffles looked brand new. "Thank you," I said. "But Dobby, you really shouldn't be here. If my relatives find you, there'll be trouble from them."

"Oh, yes, Miss. Dobby understands, but it is difficult Miss. Dobby wonders where to begin," he said.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Sit-sit down?" And then he started bawling.

"Dobby, shush!" I whispered. "Dobby, please be quiet. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness, Miss. But never has he been asked to sit down by a witch, like an equal."

"You can't have met many decent witches then."

"No, Dobby hasn't," he admitted. Then he looked ashamed of himself. "That was an awful thing to say! Bad Dobby!" And then he began banging his head on my dresser until I pulled him away. "Dobby had to punish himself, Miss. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family."

"Your family?" I repeated.

"The wizard family Dobby serves. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here…" He shuddered. "But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Helena Potter, to warn her. Helena Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen!"

"What terrible things?" I asked. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby just grunted something about not being able to say and before I could stop him, he started punishing himself again with the stand of my lamp. I had to wrench the lamp away from him and shove him in my closet just as Uncle Vernon came up practically purple with anger.

"What the devil are you doing up here?" he hissed. "You ruined the punchline of my Japanese golfer joke!"

"Sorry."

"One more sound, and you'll wish you've never been born girl!" he snarled before leaving.

Been there, done that. I let Dobby out. "Do you see why I've got to go back? I don't belong here. I belong in your world, at Hogwarts. It's the only place I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Helena Potter?" said Dobby.

"Well, Cedric has, but I expect Ron and Hermione have…" I frowned. "Hang on, how do _you _know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby looked afraid and held out some tied up envelopes with Ron and Hermione's handwritings on them. "Helena Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped that if Helena Potter thought her friends had forgotten her, then Helena Potter might not want to go back to school, Miss."

I was furious. "You little…give me those, _now!_"

"No!" said Dobby, as he ran. He dropped the envelopes and I managed to grab them, but then he was in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Dobby, get back here!" I hissed.

Dobby shook his head and made the cake float. My eyes widened in horror. "Dobby, please, no!"

"Helena Potter must say she's not going back to school!"

"I can't! Hogwarts is my home!"

"Then Dobby must do it, Miss, for Helena Potter's own good." He snapped his fingers and the cake then smashed onto the Masons when I tried to stop it, putting me into a world of trouble as I glared at Dobby.

"I'm so sorry, it's my niece, she's very disturbed," said Uncle Vernon. "Meeting strangers upsets her, that's why I kept her upstairs."

To make matters worse, an owl came in with a letter from the Ministry blaming me for Dobby's use of magic and exposed my little secret of not using magic outside of school. The Dursleys were furious with me as the deal was messed up because Mrs. Mason had a fear of birds and I ended up being severely punished. They said I was never returning to school nor would I see my friends again.


	2. Rescue and the Malfoys

Rescue and the Malfoys

The next several days were worse than before. I was locked in my room except when I needed to use the bathroom, bits of food were pushed through the catflap in my door which wasn't much and I knew the true meaning of hunger as I had to split my food with Hedwig, I couldn't write to Cedric anymore but I had managed to get one last letter to him before being locked up and I kept having nightmares.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning and my twelfth birthday. I had hoped to spend it at Ron's, but no such luck. I sighed as I held Snuffles close and that's when I saw it. Some kind of star seemed to be getting brighter and closer and then I realized it wasn't a star. It was a _flying _car and in it were Ron, Fred, George and Cedric!

"Hiya, Helena!" said Ron.

"Guys!" I said, happy and stunned to see them. "But how did you—? What're you all doing here?"

"We're getting you out of here, of course!" said Cedric. "Get your things, quickly!"

I shoved a jacket over my pajamas and grabbed my truck as they placed a grappling hook on the bars on my window and broke them off. The car turned around and I got my things in the trunk just as Uncle Vernon's voice yelled for me. The car swung around as I got Hedwig into it and then the Dursleys burst in.

"Petunia, she's escaping!"

I jumped into the car, Cedric and Ron barely managed to grab me in time as Uncle Vernon grabbed my leg and wouldn't let go.

"We've got you, Helena!" said Cedric.

"Let go of me!" I yelled to Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, no, girl. You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!" he snarled.

"Get off!" I yelled.

"Drive!" said Ron.

The car sped off and Uncle Vernon lost his grip and fell into the bushes below as I was placed in the safety of the backseat with Cedric. I couldn't believe it. I was free. I was _free _until the next summer! We let Hedwig out and she enjoyed stretching her wings.

"By the way, Helena," said Cedric, as he handed me a big slab of delicious Honeyduke's Chocolate. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I said, as I tore into it and took a bite, moaning in delight and sharing it with him. "Thanks for everything guys. But how on earth did you know about this?"

"Cedric came by and told us he thought something was wrong because you'd stopped responding to his letters," said Ron. "We were already concerned ourselves, but then Dad said you'd gotten a warning from the Ministry for using magic in the house, so we came up with the plan to rescue you."

"Well, I'm glad you did," I said, gratefully. "It was a nightmare back there."

"So, what happened? Why didn't you get any of mine or Hermione's letters?" asked Ron. "Why only Cedric's?"

I explained all about the Dursleys and Dobby and they exchanged looks.

"I say that's very fishy," said Fred. "Do you think he was lying?"

"I don't know what to think. Like I said, every time he tried to explain further, he said he couldn't and started banging his head on stuff."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," said George. "If there is something going on, we'll find out later. Let's just hope we don't get caught by Mum."

I chuckled as I snuggled up with Cedric and started falling back asleep.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"Missed you too," I yawned, as I fell asleep.

I woke up when sunlight hit my eyes and saw we'd arrived. The Burrow was a place that looked like it was a house and half. The inside was clean and furnished and there was a pan washing itself and some bewitched knitting. There was a clock with spoons with the family's names on them that pointed to a different destination and some English muffins on the table.

"It's not much, but it's home," said Ron.

"I think it's brilliant," I said, smiling.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came down looking furious. "Where have you been?" she demanded. Then she saw me and smiled. "Helena, how wonderful to see you dear." Then she continued screeching at Cedric and the others. "Bed empty! No note! Car gone! You could've died! You could've been seen! And, Cedric, I expected more from you than sneaking off like that!" She turned back to me, smiling. "Of course, I don't blame you, Helena, dear."

"They were starving her, Mum!" Ron protested. "There were bars on her window!"

"Well you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley, sternly. "Come along, Helena. Time for a spot of breakfast and we'll celebrate your birthday tonight at dinner."

I blushed. "You don't have to…"

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Weasley. "We want to. Now, go sit down."

We all sat down and Mrs. Weasley kept giving me large helpings of sausage, toast and eggs and pumpkin juice muttering about how I was so skinny and pale. Cedric nodded approvingly at Mrs. Weasley. Honestly! Did he think I was frail? Then a little girl with red hair came down.

"Helena, this is my sister Ginny. Ginny, this is Helena," said Ron.

"Hello," I said, politely.

"Hi," she said, timidly. "You're Helena Potter. Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, go right ahead."

She sat beside me. "How long are you staying? Forever?"

I chuckled. "Well, I'll see. So, are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, I'm really excited. Do you think I'll have excitement like you did last year?"

"Maybe. They say _something _always happens at Hogwarts."

Ginny beamed.

"Cute, isn't it?" said Cedric, smiling.

I nodded. "So, how're things are your house?"

"Same as usual. Dad was ecstatic when he found out what'd happened with the Stone. Mum was hysterical and said I'd better not worry her like that again or she'd skin me alive," said Cedric.

Ron laughed and then a redheaded man joined us saying, "Morning, Weasleys! What a night. Nine raids! Nine!"

"Raids?" I asked.

"Dad works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts Office," Ron explained. "Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating."

Mr. Weasley sat across from me. "And who're you?"

"Oh, sorry, sir. I'm Helena, sir. Helena Potter."

"Goodness me, are you really? Well, Ron and Cedric have told us all about you. When did she get here?"

"This morning," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your sons and Cedric flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

"Did you really? How'd it go?" But his expression changed when Mrs. Weasley smacked him. "I mean, that was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you."

Cedric and I chuckled.

There was an owl's screech and then a grey feather duster seemed to hit the window before it got up on the window sill, carrying the day's post.

"Errol's always doing that," said Ron. "He's so stupid."

Percy got up and fetched the post. "Oh, look, it's our Hogwarts letters. And they've sent us Cedric's and Helena's as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're here, you two," said Mr. Weasley. "He doesn't miss a trick, that man."

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum," said Fred. "Just the spell books alone are very expensive."

"We'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I could help out a bit," I offered. "It's the least I can do for rescuing me from the Dursleys and letting me stay here. Please?"

"Well, that's very kind of you. We'll see, Helena," said Mrs. Weasley.

It turned out to be a fantastic summer.

It was so completely unlike the Dursleys who usually kept things orderly and in a strict manner. Nothing about the Weasleys was really predictable which made it all the more fun and enjoyable.

I enjoyed a birthday cake and homemade presents from the Weasleys and Cedric I stayed with Ginny in her room and the two of us formed a sisterly bond. I spent most of my time outside playing Quidditch in the Weasleys' grove and we took turns riding my Nimbus Two Thousand the twins' Cleansweep Sevens. Mr. Weasley kept asking me about Muggle stuff finding it interesting that they could work without magic.

As Mrs. Weasley didn't want me paying for some of the school supplies this year, instead I pitched in around the house, cleaning and de-gnoming the garden, which she found quite helpful. I responded to Hagrid and Hermione's frantic letters and we agreed to meet at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. And best of all was when Cedric would take me out stargazing at night and explain about the constellations.

It was the first time I ever felt like I had a family to call my own. Late in August, we went to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Whatever the heck that was!

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, confused. "What's Floo Powder?"

"Goodness me, you've never used it?" asked Mr. Weasley. "But how'd you buy all your things for school last year?"

"She went with Hagrid down the Muggle route," said Cedric.

"Well, this is a lot quicker, believe me," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, you go first so Helena can see how it's done."

Ron nodded and took some of the powder out of the flowerpot. "Diagon Alley!" he said, and then he dropped the powder and disappeared in a puff of green flames.

"Go on, Helena, it's easy. Just speak very, very clearly," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay," I said, slightly afraid.

I picked up the powder and dropped it after telling it my desired destination. I felt like I was I going at Mach Five and kept coughing on soot and ash and hit my head once or twice before finally coming out of a fireplace. I coughed and got up. Floo Powder was definitely _not _my favorite way to travel.

I cleaned my glasses with the handkerchief in my pocket and then I realized I was not in Diagon Alley. The desk's nameplate read borgan and burkes. The shop was filled with things I'd read about that were strictly forbidden to all normal witches and wizards. There was cursed jewelry, shrunken heads, skulls, a Hand of Glory, scary looking statues, and other such stuff that made me feel worried.

No one was around, so I got out as quickly and as quietly as I could. The alley's sign read knockturn alley. Where on earth was that? Where was Diagon Alley? I wandered the streets, passing several scary-looking shops until a greasy and creepy-looking wizard put his hand on my shoulder.

"Not lost, are you, my dear?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said, trying to pry his fingers off me.

"Come with us, we'll help you find your way back."

"No, please, just—"

"HELENA?" said Hagrid, appearing in the corner.

"Hagrid!" I said, relieved as I got free of the wizard.

"What're you doing down here? Come on!"

I ran away from the wizard and ran up to Hagrid, who took my hand and led me out of Knockturn Alley and into Diagon Alley. "You're a mess, Helena. Hold still." He brushed off the soot and ash on me. "What were you doing there? Sulking around Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place. Don't want no one to see you there. People will think you're up to no good!"

"It wasn't _my _fault," I said, indignantly. But I was too relieved and happy to see him to be angry. "I was traveling by Floo Powder and got lost."

Hagrid nodded. "Never did trust Flood Powder. First time I tried it, I wound up ill and in a strange place."

"So, what were _you_ doing down there?"

"The Weasleys said you were missing and I was looking for Flesh-Eating-Slug-Repellent 'cause they're ruining all the school cabbages."

Just then, we came up to Flourish and Blotts and Hermione ran out to us, hugging me tightly. "Helena! Hagrid!"

"Hello, Hermione," said Hagrid.

"It's so good to see you," said Hermione.

"It's great to see you too," I said, smiling.

"You'll be alright now, then, Helena?" said Hagrid.

I nodded.

"Okay, then I'll see you at school."

We waved good-bye and then went in shop where Cedric looked relieved to see me and Mrs. Weasley began fussing.

"Oh, Helena, thank goodness. We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far," she said. Then she turned when Gilderoy Lockhart came out. He was the author of half our school books this year. He was blond with blue eyes and dazzling white teeth and looked like a smug idiot as he posed for pictures. Then his eyes met mine.

"It can't be, Helena Potter?" he said. "Well, this certainly is a surprise! Come here, dear girl! Come here!"

Before I could protest, I was shoved up front and Lockhart grabbed me and held me tight as some pictures were taken.

"Ladies and gentleman, what an extraordinary thing this is!" said Lockhart. "When young Helena came into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography _Magical Me, _which is currently celebrating it's twenty-seventh week on top the _Daily Prophet _Best-Seller List. She had no idea that she'd be leaving with my entire collected works free of charge." He handed me all the Lockhart books for the year.

"Thank you," I said, as I yanked myself free of him. I slipped the books to Ginny. "Here, you can have these. I'll buy another set."

"I can't take this!" said Ginny.

"Yes, you _can_. Consider it an early Christmas present. Really, it's no problem," I assured her. I turned to Cedric. "Let's get our stuff and get out of here."

"Agreed," said Cedric, eyeing Lockhart with disgust. "Would you believe he's going to be Quirrell's replacement?"

"You're kidding!"

Cedric shook his head. "Nope. Dad says Dumbledore hired him a month ago."

"Oh, _no_," I moaned. What was Dumbledore playing at, hiring the pompous idiot as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I sighed as we quickly bought our books and then started to head outside when my least favorite person besides Voldemort appeared. Draco Malfoy, the self-centered jerk from Slytherin.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" said Malfoy. "Famous Helena Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," said Cedric, growling.

"Oh, look Potter, you got yourself a boyfriend!" said Malfoy.

A man with long white blond hair placed his snakehead staff on Malfoy's shoulder. "Now, now, Draco, play nicely." He turned to me. "Miss Helena Potter, at last we meet." He pulled me close and brushed aside my hair and showed my scar. "Your scar is legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

I yanked myself free of Mr. Malfoy and glared at him. "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to mention his name or very foolish," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," said Hermione, disdainfully.

"You must be Miss Granger," said Mr. Malfoy. "Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" He turned to Ron and Ginny who were scowling at him. "Let's see. Red hair, vacant expression, tatty second-hand book, you must be the Weasleys." He turned to Cedric and his face just about turned to a sneer. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Cedric Diggoy, Amos's son. Funny, I would've thought you would've preferred a more…_suitable_ crowd than one that's a disgrace to the name of wizard such as this."

"I have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Mr. Malfoy," said Cedric, coldly.

"Really?" said Mr. Malfoy, picking up one of Cedric's books. "Associating with Muggles and freaks, and I thought you were one of us." He placed Cedric's book back into the cauldron where it'd been resting. "Tell your father I'll see him at work. Come, Draco."

"See you at school," said Malfoy, scornfully.

I clenched my hand into a fist as they walked away.

"Creeps," said Ron. "Come on, let's just get out of here before I kill something."

"Gladly," said Hermione.


	3. Flying to Hogwarts and Lockhart

Flying to Hogwarts and Lockhart

Summer passed on quickly.

It seemed bittersweet to leave the Weasleys' house, even though I was told I was always welcome there. On September first, we hurried to get onboard the train. We had less than five minutes left before we'd miss it. My trolley was full and Ginny was carrying Hedwig for me as a favor as we ran.

Cedric and the rest of the Weasleys passed through the barrier easily, but when Ron and I tried, instead of passing through the wall, we crashed into it, causing some attention from the Muggles.

My arm hurt as I helped Ron up. "Why can't we get through?" I hissed.

"I don't know. The gateway's sealed itself for some reason," said Ron.

Just then, the train station's clock chimed eleven. "We've missed the train!" I said. "I never should've left Hedwig with Ginny! We could've sent a message to Hogwarts."

"Helena," said Ron, looking worried. "Do you think that if we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back?"

I sighed as I bit my lip. "I don't know. Maybe we should just go and wait by the car."

Ron looked as if he had an idea. "The car! That's it! We'll fly to Hogwarts!"

"No way in Hades, Ron! That plan is insane on so many levels!" I hissed, as we picked up our things. "What if we get caught? We could get expelled or worse!"

"There's nothing else we can do," Ron pointed out. "Besides, Dad installed an Invisiblity Booster."

I wanted to argue further, but I could see Ron was right. "If we get in trouble, I'll kill you, Ron!"

Ron nodded and then we packed up our things and Ron got the Invisibility Booster going as we took off. I prayed we hadn't been seen by the Muggles. We flew all over the country until we found the train tracks. When Invisibility Booster died on us, Ron flew us down lower and we followed the tracks.

"Ron, does it seem like we're getting closer?" I said, as the sounds of the train became louder.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Wait…"

We turned around and started screaming when we realized the train was _behind _us. We flew up into the air and then I nearly fell out when the car door swung open. Ron barely managed to get me back up and into the car safely.

"I think we've found the train," I gasped

"Yeah," said Ron.

We continued following the train until we had to fly across the Hogwarts lake. The castle looked simply stunning. We both smiled at the sight of it.

"Welcome home," said Ron.

We were nearly there when the car started to act up and then we crashed into a giant mutant willow tree. Ron's wand broke upon impact. "My wand!" he moaned. "Look at my wand!"

"Be thankful it's not your neck," I said, relieved we were okay. There was crashing sound and something began hitting the car. The _tree _was attacking us. Good grief, what else could go wrong? "Oh, crap! Ron, drive, fast!"

Ron didn't need telling twice and drove as fast he could as we landed on the ground and then the car seemed to eject us out along with our belongings before it went off on its own into the Dark Forest.

"Dad's going to kill me," said Ron.

"Worry about that later. Let's just get inside before anything else happens," I said.

We gathered our things and went inside and talked about what had happened. "So, a house-elf shows up in my bedroom, we can't get through the barrier to platform nine-and-three-quarter, we almost get killed by a _tree_…clearly, someone doesn't want me here this year," I said.

We'd almost made, but then we were met by Filch, the caretaker. "Well, children, this night may be the last you spend in this castle. Oh, dear we are in trouble." To make things worse, he took us to Professor Snape.

Professor Snape seemed even more furious with us than usual. "Do the two of you have no sense of secrecy or obeidiance to our laws?" He held up the _Daily Prophet, _which had a picture of the Ford Angela disappearing. "You were seen by no less than seven Muggles! Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world! Not to mention the damage you inflicted on the Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born!" He got up and was an inch away from our faces. "I assure you that were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight! As it is—"

"They are not," said Professor Dumbledore.

My heart sank at the sight of him and Professor McGonagall. Only a few months ago, I'd made them proud, now I'd made them disappointed and angry. And that hurt as much as my scar's burnings did.

"Headmaster," said Professor Snape. "These two have _flouted_ the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry."

"I'm well-aware of our bylaws, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore. "Having written quite a few of them myself. However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to decide the appropriate action."

"Professors, wait, if anyone should be punished, it's me. Helena wasn't to blame, it was my idea. She didn't want to do it. We were desperate. We couldn't send an owl as Hedwig was with Ginny," said Ron.

"While that is quite honorable of you, Mr. Weasely, and be that as it may, Miss Potter still participated in the event and she'll still serve out her punishment," said Professor McGonagall.

"I understand, Professor," I said. "Are we going to be expelled?"

"Not today, Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "But I must impress on you the seriousness of what you have done. I'll be writing to your families tonight and you'll both receive detention."

We both nodded, both quite relieved by this.

"Now, the feast is over and Miss Weasley's been placed in Gryffindor. I want the both of you go up to your dormitories immediately before I change my mind, and the new password's 'wattlebird.'"

"Yes, Professor," I said. "Thank you."

Ron and I went up to the portrait hole.

"Hey, Ron, thanks for sticking up for me," I said. I slipped him some Chocolate Frogs. "Thanks."

"Ah, no problem, Helena. What're friends for?" said Ron.

"_Where—have—you—two—been?_" screeched a voice, startling us.

We looked up to see Cedric and Hermione coming towards us looking both angry and relieved at us.

"Do you two have idea how worried we've been? People have been saying you've been expelled for flying a car here and crashing into the Whomping Willow!" said Hermione.

"We haven't been expelled," said Ron.

"You're not saying you _did _fly here?" said Cedric.

"Uh, yes?" I said, weakly.

Cedric sighed in exasperation. "Helena Lily Potter, you could've been killed! What were you two thinking flying that car here?"

"Don't scream at her, it was my idea," said Ron, and he explained everything.

"If you two ever scare us like that again, I'll kill you!" said Hermione.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry," I said, holding up my hands.

Cedric hugged me. "Quit worrying me like that okay?"

"Okay, I'll try," I promised.

He smiled and then waved good-bye as he walked off to his common room. Ron and I were the center of attention when we walked inside as everyone wanted to know about what had happened. We explained the best we could and then went off to bed, feeling tired both physically and emotionally.

Over the next week or so, we got adjusted to being back at school.

It was great to be home again and I studied my subjects with vigor and managed to do a bit well in them. I officially hated Herbology now as we'd began working Mandrakes, plants that screamed and could knock you out or kill you. Cedric was keeping a close eye on me and Hermione barely let Ron out of her sight. After a while the flying car business died down, or so I thought.

At breakfast, Ron clumsily taped up his wand. "Say it, I'm doomed."

"You're doomed," I said, as I sipped my pumpkin juice.

There was a flash of white light and a first-year boy poked his head out from behind it. "Hi, Miss Helena. I'm Colin Creevy, I'm in Gryffindor too!"

"Hi, Colin, nice to meet you," I said, politely.

"Miss Helena, would you mind signing my photo when it's developed?" he asked. "I'm a huge fan. I'm a Muggle-born, so all of this is really exciting for me."

"Uh, sure," I said, slowly.

"Excuse me," said Cedric, as he gently shooed Colin away.

"Thanks," I mouthed. I didn't need another crazed fan. I got enough attention for rubbish and more was the _last _thing I wanted or needed.

"Ron, is that your owl?" said Hermione.

Ron and I looked up as Eroll came flying down and crashed into a bowl of fruit. He picked himself up again, but not before dropping off a smoking red envelope that had Ron scared to death.

"Oh, no!" he said. "She's sent me a Howler."

"Better open it quickly," Cedric advised. "A friend of mine ignored one from his mum and it didn't end well."

I raised an eyebrow as Ron opened the envelope and then it seemed to float in mid-air and started screeching at him and looked like a mouth. "_RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!_" The Howler then tore itself up and Ron looked scared.

"Sorry, Ron," said Hermione.

"Let's get to class," he said, standing up. "What've we got today?"

"Lockhart's," I said, checking my schedule. "Hey, Cedric, have you been to any of his classes, yet?"

"Two," he said. "And they're a complete joke, the way he teaches it."

I groaned but Hermione scowled as we walked to class.

We took our seats and then Lockhart came out grinning broadly like the idiot he was as he said, "Let me introduce you to you new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class. Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League. And five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that, I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him.

No one laughed at his attempt at a joke.

He pulled out his wand. "Now, be warned! It is my job to prepare you to fight against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. Know only that no harm will befall whilst I'm here, but I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" He yanked a cover off a cage to reveal dozens of blue pixies.

"Cornish pixies?" said Seamus, laughing.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" said Lockhart, dramatically. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be nasty little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." He opened the cage and all Tartarus broke loose.

The pixies attacked us, tore up books and painting, swiped Lockhart's wand and used it to send a dragon skeleton down to the ground, they placed Neville on the chandelier, and pulled Hermione's hair—(I had to swat one off her with my book)—and chased the students out. Lockhart himself got scared and told us to put them all back.

"Hermione, do something!" I yelled.

Hermione nodded and yanked out her wand. "_Immobulus!_" and then all the pixies froze in mid-air.

"Hermione, you're a genius," I said.

She smiled.

We got all the pixies back into their cage and Lockhart gave us full marks for "bravery," and gave us no homework for the rest of the month. I just bit back a snort as I remembered his cowardice earlier.

The next day, I had Quidditch practice. Wood was deeply enthusiastic about the game this year. We didn't win the Quidditch Cup last year as I'd been in a coma, but Wood insisted we'd do better this year. Ron, Hermione and Cedric came out to watch. However, no sooner had we walked onto the pitch than we saw the Slytherin team come out as well.

"What're you doing here, Flint?" asked Wood.

"Quidditch practice," he replied.

"The pitch's been booked for Gryffindor today," I protested.

"Easier, Potter, I got a note," said Flint. He handed Wood a roll of parchment.

"'_I, Severus Snape, do hereby grant the Slytherin team permission to train today owing to the need to train their new Seeker,'_" said Wood. "You've got a new Seeker? Who?"

To my disgust, _Malfoy _stepped forward.

"Malfoy's your new Seeker?" said Cedric. "You can't be serious."

"Afraid we are, Diggory." said Malfoy. "What's the matter; scared I'll show up your little girlfriend on the field?"

"Why don't you just shut up, Malfoy?" I snarled, as Cedric looked furious.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones," said Ron, eyeing their black polished brooms. "How'd you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father," said Flint, smugly.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione. "They got in on pure talent."

Malfoy glared at her. "No one asked _your _opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"

Everyone on Gryffindor's side glared at him and looked outraged, but no more so than Ron, who raised his wand. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy! Eat Slugs!" But the force of Ron's spell on his broken wand sent him flying back and we all went after him.

"Are you okay, Ron?" asked Hermione. "Say something!"

But Ron couldn't reply as he began burping up slugs and Colin began taking pictures.

"Colin, get out the way! No photographs! Hermione, Cedric, let's get him to Hagrid, he'll know what to do," I said, "Cedric, help me!"

We took Ron to Hagrid's while the Slytherins laughed at us. Hagrid was more than willing to help when he saw Ron puking, and let us come inside. He gave Ron a bucket after we sat down.

"Is there any sort of potion or counter-spell to reverse this?" I asked.

"Nothing to do but wait until it stops, I'm afraid," he admitted. "What happened, anyway?"

"Malfoy bribed his way onto the Slytherin team and a little tiff broke out," said Cedric. "He called Hermione a…I can't even say it. Anyway, Ron got madder than all of us and tried to curse him and the spell backfired."

"Was it, what'd he say?" asked Hagrid.

"He called her a…a Mudblood," I admitted.

Hagrid looked furious. "He did not!"

"He did," said Hermione, her eyes glistening with tears. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents, someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in a civilized conversation. But it was sweet of Ron to stand up for me like that."

"You see, Helena, there are some Wizarding families who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people called 'pure-blood.' Rubbish in my opinion. There's not a wizard today who's not half-blood or less. And more to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do," said Hagrid. He squeezed Hermione's hand. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."

Ron burped up another slug. "It's disgusting," he said. I didn't know if he was referring to Malfoy's words or the slugs.

"It's stupid," said Cedric. "What difference does it make where you come from? It's our actions that define us, not our bloodlines."

"That's true enough, but not everyone believes that. There'll always be people like that in this world. All we can do try to bear it and stand up for what we believe in when we need to," said Hagrid.

I nodded in agreement.


	4. Enemies of the Heir Beware

Enemies of the Heir Beware

When we got back to the castle when Ron's slug problem seemed to cease and then McGonagall said we were going to do our detentions that afternoon. Ron had to polish the trophies in the trophy room with Filch the Muggle way and I got stuck helping Lockhart with his fan mail at his personal request. Joy!

Lockhart had me addressing envelopes for what felt like an eternity. Soon, the candles grew dim and short as I began to doze off from sheer boredom. I'd tried to join Ron in the trophy room, but McGonagall had refused to let me go with him. Lockhart kept rambling on about his fans and how much he loved being famous.

"Helena, Helena, can you think of a better way to serve detention than to help me answer my fan mail?" said Lockhart.

"No," I replied, when I could think of a thousand other things.

"Fame is fickle friend, Helena. Celebrity is as celebrity does," he said.

"Yes, Professor," I murmured, nodding.

I was still annoyed with him for what had happened a few weeks ago on my second day back. He'd cornered me and rambled on about how apparently I'd gotten a taste for publicity and fame and wanted more. In other words, he'd thought the flying car incident was a publicity stunt and gave me a telling-off for it!

I addressed the millionth envelope and then I heard it, a scary voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

_Come…to…me…_it hissed. I jerked up and looked around, but saw no one but Lockhart and myself. "Professor, did you hear that voice?" I asked.

"Voice?" Lockhart repeated. "What're you talking about, Helena? I think you're getting a bit, drowsy. And great Scott, look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Spooky how time flies when one's having fun, isn't it? You can go now, if you'd like. You've done an excellent job."

"Thanks, sir," I said, as I rose up. "Good-night."

I walked out, -expecting Cedric to meet me, but he wasn't there. He'd probably gone off to bed or was still at dinner. I was about to go looking for him when I heard the voice again. I started following it.

_Come to me…let me rip you…let me kill you…kill…kill…kill!_ I followed the voice until I came around to a corner and ran into someone and screamed.

"Helena, Helena, it's alright! It's me!" said Cedric, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Cedric!" I said, relieved. "Where were you?"

"I'm not sure. I was on my way to find you when I guess I must've dozed off. I can't remember. Are you okay?"

"Cedric, Helena, there you are!" said Ron, before I could reply. "Where've you been?"

"Detention," I explained. "Did any of you hear that voice?"

"Voice, what voice?" asked Hermione.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office, and then just now."

Then I heard it again saying, _it's time. _

"Helena, what is it?" asked Cedric.

"It's moving. I think it's going to kill!" I got out of Cedric's arms and ran, ignoring the protests of the others to wait until I came to a corridor with water on the floor and spiders scurrying out the window.

"Weird," said Cedric. "I've never seen spiders act like that."

"I don't like spiders," said Ron.

But my attention was on the water's reflection. Words in red paint appeared and when I looked up, I saw it. An inscription in dripping wet fresh red pain.

"'_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware,_'" said Hermione, looking pale. "Good grief."

"Oh, no," I said, my eyes widened. There, hanging on a torch as stiff as a board was Mrs. Norris. "It's Filch's cat."

Just then, students from every House appeared, and stared at us. It didn't look good with me standing there in the middle of it all. Madame Pomfrey came and gasped in horror.

"'_Enemies of the Heir, beware,_'" said Malfoy. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

And then Filch's voice was heard.

"What's going on here? Come on, make way, make way." He broke through the crowd. "Potter? What're you—?" Then he saw Mrs. Norris and became scared. "Mrs. Norris? You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

Before he could lay a finger on me, Professor Dumbledore appeared along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape and Lockhart. "Argus! Argus, I…" Professor Dumbledore froze when he saw the words on the wall. "Everyone will proceed to their common rooms immediately. Everyone except you four," he said, pointing to myself and my friends. "She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified. But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say."

"Ask her!" said Filch, pointing to me. "It's her that's done it. You saw that she wrote on the wall!"

"It's not true, sir, I swear!" I protested. "I never came near Mrs. Norris today! I wouldn't Petrify her, I _liked _her!"

"If I may, Headmaster, perhaps Potter and her friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?" said Professor Snape. "However, the circumstances are suspicious as I for one don't recall seeing Potter at dinner and remember Mr. Diggory disappeared from the Great Hall after ten minutes."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus," said Lockhart. "Helena was in detention with me helping me answer my fan mail for the past four hours."

"I left early because I was on my way to find Helena when I stopped to rest because I was tired from Quidditch practice. I dozed off and when I woke up, I looked and then I found her," said Diggory. "Ron and Hermione joined us five minutes after."

"We were heading back to our common rooms when we found Mrs. Norris," Ron added. "Really, we swear."

Professor Snape looked Professor Dumbledore who just said, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!" said Filch.

"We can cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout has a healthy batch of Mandrakes, which when matured will made into a potion which will revive Mrs. Norris," said Professor Dumbledore. "You four may go, but I strongly advise caution to all."

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione.

Without looking back, we walked off and headed to the Gryffindor portrait hole. We were all worried.

"A bit strange, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Strange?" I repeated.

"I have a blackout, then you hear some voice only you hear and then Filch's cat turns up Petrified," said Cedric. "I agree with Hermione. It's strange."

"Should I have told them about what I heard?" I asked.

"Are you mad?" asked Ron. "No! Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

I bit my lip. "I know I heard it. You do believe me, don't you?"

"Of course we do," said Cedric, squeezing my shoulder.

I felt slightly better, no less concerned.

Word of the attack got around quickly and soon all the copies of _Hogwarts, A History, _were taken from the library and there was a two-week waiting list. The book was only desired as it contained the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. We all wanted more information, but fortunately, Hermione planned to ask a teacher at our next lesson.

Transfiguration was the next class. We were trying to animals into water goblets. Ron was failing miserably. Then Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, is there anything you can tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Professor McGonagall hesitated, but then nodded. "Very well," she said. "As many of you know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founder got along quite harmoniously, but one did not. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical-learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. But legend says that Salazar built a hidden chamber in the school from the other founders. It's said that Salazar sealed the chamber until the time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would unleash the horror within the Chamber and thus purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns," said Ron, earning a nod from McGonagall.

"What does the legend tell us about what lies within the Chamber, Professor?" I asked.

"It's said to be the home of a creature that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It's said to be the home of a monster. Naturally, the school's been searched several times. No such chamber has been found," said Professor McGonagall.

We three exchanged looks and then when the lesson was over, went out to meet Cedric who was waiting for us and looked pale.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, I just didn't sleep well," he said. "I talked to Binns. He told me all he knows. Did McGonagall say anything?"

"Plenty," said Ron. "Do you think it's true, that there's really a Chamber of Secrets?"

"Of course, didn't you see?" said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall's worried, all the teachers are."

"So, if the Chamber's really in existence and has been opened, then that means the Heir's returned to Hogwarts," I said.

"But the question is who is it?" said Cedric.

"Let's think," said Ron. "Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy—" said Hermione.

"Of course! You heard him, '_You'll be next Mudbloods.'_"

"I heard him, but Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione, skeptically.

"Maybe Ron's right, Hermione," said Cedric. "Look at his family, the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."

"Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy might know," I pointed. "Maybe we could trick them into telling us or squeeze a confession?"

"Even that aren't that thick," said Hermione. "But there might be another way. Mind you, it will be difficult and not to mention we'd be breaking at least fifty school rules and it'll be dangerous, very dangerous. We need a book from the Restricted Section called _Most Potent Potions._ It's got the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion in it. Cedric, do you think you could get it?"

"Sure," he said. "Meet me in the library in half an hour."

Half an hour later, Cedric came by with the book. "Here it is, the Polyjuice Potion. If it's properly prepared, the drinker can take on the shape of another for about an hour. There's just one problem."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"This is the most complicate potion I've ever seen. It'll take a least a month to make and that's _if_ we get all the ingredients," said Cedric.

"A month?" said Ron. "But if Malfoy's the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!"

"It's only plan we've got, Ron," I said. "Another thing; where do we even brew it without being caught?"

"There's always Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Hermione. "No one ever goes in there, ever."

Ron, Cedric and I groaned. Moaning Myrtle was a first-girl girl who'd died years ago. She was extremely sensitive and kept crying her eyes out and flooding the bathroom on the second floor. Everyone usually avoided her, but now it seemed we had to work with her. We ended up making the potion there, and she agreed not to tell anyone if we were nice to her, so things worked out somewhat smoothly.

One week later was the first Quidditch match of the season.

The game was Gryffindor against Slytherin and so far Gryffindor was doing badly. Within half an hour, Slytherin had scored ninety points to Gryffindor's thirty and Malfoy kept mocking me. A Bludger then came after me which Fred managed to knock away. It rounded back and knocked Wood down before coming after me. Crud! I kept flying as fast as I could and in all kind of maneuvers, but something was wrong with the Bludger. It kept chasing after me.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" sneered Malfoy.

"Shut up!" I screeched. Then I saw the Snitch. I chased after it with Malfoy close behind me. He managed to fly ahead of me as we screwed down beneath the stands and tried to avoid the dang Bludger that kept flying after me. We then rose up out of the stands to avoid collision with some wood, but Malfoy fell off his broom and landed painfully on his stomach. I kept going while trying to avoid the Bludger, but it hit my left arm. Pain exploded in my arm as I realized it was broken. I bit down on my tongue as I held on the broom tightly with my legs and managed to catch the Snitch with my free hand before I fell down to the ground and the crowd cheered at another Gryffindor victory, but I was trying not to get killed by the Bludger that still came after me.

"_Vinite Incantatum!_" shouted Cedric.

The Bludger exploded as he knelt beside me along with several teachers and students.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, my arm's broken," I said, wincing. "Just help me to hospital wing."

"Not to worry, Helena, I'll fix that arm of your straight away," said Lockhart.

"Please, no!" I begged.

"She needs to go to the hospital wing!" said Cedric.

Lockhart shook his head and performed a spell on my arm which didn't heal the bones; it only removed them, much to our fury. Malfoy made a huge fuss even though Madame Pomfrey said he could go, but I was in for a nasty overnight visit. The Skele-Grow I had to drink was vile, but I'd had worse from other doctor visits.

Ron and Hermione ended up having to leaving early because of their classes, but Cedric was free and Madame Pomfrey agreed to let him stay with me until half an hour before curfew that night.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Lousy," I admitted. "But it could be much, much worse. Thanks for the pumpkin juice and Cauldron Cakes."

"Not a problem. Hey, I've got a surprise. I asked Ginny to bring this down for you." Cedric reached into his bag and then held up Snuffles, which made me smile as he placed him in the crook of my unbroken arm.

"Thanks, Cedric," I said.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Sneak me out of here?" I said, hopefully.

He laughed. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Then can you jinx Lockhart into next Tuesday?"

"Maybe," he said, smiling. "Well, at least one thing's definite. He'll be gone by the end of the year. Everyone says the job's jinxed. So, he'll be gone soon."

"Good."

We laughed and then we went on talking until he had to go and I fell asleep after Madame Pomfrey gave me more medicine and helped me out. Later that night, I heard the voice again and woke up with a start to Dobby's smiling face as he said, "Hello?"

"Dobby?" I said, shocked. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Helena Potter should've listened to Dobby," he said, ignoring my question. "Helena Potter should've gone back home when she missed the train."

I was mad. "You meddling little—! You almost got Ron and I expelled!"

"Dobby had to do it, Miss. For Helena Potter's own good! But Dobby hoped that his Bludger would—"

"_Your _Bludger?" I interrupted, furious. "_You _made that Bludger chase after me?"

He nodded. "Dobby punished himself afterward. Dobby had to iron his hands."

Normally, I would've pitied him, but my anger outweighed my compassion at that moment. "Dobby, just get down and off of my bed before my bones come back or so help me, I'll strangle you," I growled.

Dobby looked a little frightened and did as I told him. "Dobby is used to death threats; Miss. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

"I don't suppose you'd care to tell me why you're trying to kill me?" I demanded.

"Not kill you, Miss! Never kill you! Dobby only wants Helena Potter far away from here for her own safety!" said Dobby. "Dobby remembers how it was before Helena Potter triumphied over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house-elves were treated like vermin, Miss! Of course, Dobby is _still _treated like vermin." He blew his nose on his pillowcase.

I sighed and then had him join me on the bed, which cheered him up slightly. "Dobby, why do you where that filthy thing?"

"This, Miss? 'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." There was a noise and he looked scared. "Listen! Listen, Helena must get away from here! She must not be in danger now that history is to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself?" I said. "This has happened _before?_" I grabbed him before he could punish himself. "Dobby, tell me. When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say, Miss. Helena Potter must be safe!"

"I don't _care _about my safety! I'm not a Muggle-born, but one of my best friends is! Dobby, please, tell me!"

Dobby shook his head and disappeared just as Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey came in with a little boy. I pretended to be asleep as I listened to them talk.

"What happened?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"There's been another attack," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker," said Professor McGonagall.

Take a picture? My heart sank as I lifted my head up and saw that it was _Colin _who was the Petrified victim. When the film case was opened, there was the acrid smell of melted plastic.

"What does this mean, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It means that our worst fears have been realized," said Professor Dumbledore.

"What shall I tell the staff?" she asked.

"Tell them that Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva, the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

My breath caught in my throat. This _had_ happened before. But when? How? And who was doing it now? I hugged Snuffles close to me as I eventually fell into a fitful sleep. When I woke up, I put my belongings away and went looking for the others.

I found then in Myrtle's bathroom working on the potion.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hi, Helena," said Ron. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," I said, showing them my mended arm.

"We would've come and met you earlier, but the potion needed some special ingredients and I needed Ron and Cedric's help obtaining them," said Hermione.

"That's fine. But I've got loads to tell you. I—Cedric, are you okay?"

He looked paler and there were dark circles under his eyes. "I had another blackout," he said. "Last night, I was in my common room reading and then the next thing I knew, I was outside on the floor above the hospital wing."

"Anything I can do?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," he said. "Helena, what's the news you've got?"

"Dobby came to see me last night and he said…" I told them everything Dobby had told me and they looked stunned and suspicious.

"So, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" said Cedric.

"That settles it," said Ron. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here and now he's taught Draco how to do it."

"Maybe, but we'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to be sure," said Hermione. "What I want to know what this creature is and why no one's seen it."

"And why Dobby's going to such drastic measures to protect me," I added. "Assuming his attempts don't get me killed, first. But, poor Creevy. I didn't like him that much, he didn't deserve to be Petrified like that."

"If we're lucky, we'll get a confession out of Malfoy before long and then we can prevent more people from being Petrified like that," said Cedric.

"Filch is crankier than usual over Mrs. Norris," said Ron. "Oh, and guess what, someone sent Lockhart a paint bomb this morning. It turned his skin green and Madame Pomfrey barely managed to undo the hex."

We all burst out laughing as I shared a knowing glance with Cedric.


	5. The Dueling Club

The Dueling Club

A few weeks later, there was a notice about a Dueling Club all students were required to attend. Normally, I would've looked forward to such a thing, but Lockhart was in charge of the affair. Within two minutes, I was bored to death.

"Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" he said. "Now, in light of recent events, Professor Dumbledore's granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He threw his cloak to a swarm of girls who fought over it.

"I think you're the only girl in the entire school that's not fawning over him," Cedric whispered.

"I know what I like in my men and he's not it," I whispered back.

Cedric looked interested, but couldn't ask questions as Lockhart went on with, "Allow me to introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Professor Snape walked up and looked cold as usual. "Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear."

I bit back a laugh. While Professor Snape and I had our differences, I knew Snape was a good opponent in a duel and he could easily wipe the floor with Lockhart. They walked up to each other, held up their wands and bowed to each before walking away. Snape then raised his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" and sent Lockhart flying across the room.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Hermione.

"Who cares?" asked Ron, high-fiving me.

"Well done, Professor, showing them that. But if I may say so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you myself, it would've been too easy," said Lockhart.

"Perhaps it would prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," said Professor Snape.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor! Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasely, how about you?" said Lockhart.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own House? Malfoy perhaps?" He had Malfoy get up on with me.

"On the count of three, I want you to duel. But disarm only. We don't want any accidents here. Wands at the ready!"

Malfoy and I held up our wands.

"Scared, Potter?" said Malfoy.

"You wish," I growled.

We bowed and then stepped back, raising our wands. Before Lockhart could count to three, Malfoy shouted, "_Everte Stateum!_" and sent me flying backwards and landing painfully onto the floor.

Okay, two could play at this game. "_Rictasempra!"_ I shouted, sending Malfoy spinning into the air and landing painfully on his rear as he was shoved back up by Professor Snape.

"I said disarm only!" shouted Lockhart.

"_Serpine Sortia!_" shouted Malfoy, and a cobra emerged from his wand.

"Don't move, Potter, I'll get rid of it for you," said Professor Snape.

"Allow me Professor Snape," said Lockhart. "_Alarte Ascendare!_" But the snake just flew up into the air and landed on the floor madder than ever. It hissed and started slithering toward Justin Finch-Finchley, a Hufflepuff whom my friends and I were acquainted with. Justin looked afraid of it.

"_Leave him alone!_" I snarled at the snake. "_Get away from Justin, now. Don't attack him_." The snake just continued to hiss at Justin and looked like it was about to bite him. "_I said, leave him alone!_"

The snake turned around and hissed at me, but then it seemed to obey me as its black eyes met my green ones.

"_Vipera Evanesca,_" said Professor Snape, as he got rid of the snake.

"What're you playing at, Potter?" Justin shouted.

It was then that I realized everyone was staring at me with horror and fear and disgust. I was confused. What had I done wrong? Cedric then beckoned for me to follow him and Ron and Hermione and I did. No one said a word until we were in an empty class room.

"You're a Parselmouth, why didn't you tell us?" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"I'm a what?" I asked, confused.

"You can talk to snakes," said Cedric.

"Yeah, so what? I've done it before. Once, I accidentally set a python on Dudley before I knew I was a witch, but that was just once. What's the big deal? Other people can do it here, can't they?"

"No, they can't," said Hermione. "It's not a very common gift, Helena. This is bad."

"What's so bad?" I demanded. "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin—"

"Is that what you said to it?" Ron interrupted.

"For crying out loud, Ron, you were there! You heard me!"

"Actually, we didn't," said Cedric. "You were speaking Parseltongue, snake language. All we heard was hissing. It sounded like English to you, but not to us because we can't speak to snakes like you."

"Helena, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of the Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too," said Hermione.

"Exactly!" said Ron. "Now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great granddaughter or something."

"But I'm not!" I protested. "I-I can't be."

"He lived a thousand years ago, for all we know, you could be," said Hermione.

I was too shocked to speak. My mind was reeling. _Could _I be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? I didn't know anything about my father's family; the Dursleys had always forbid questions about my parents. But I was in _Gryffindor_. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me here if I had Slytherin's blood in me. But then I remembered the Hat had wanted to put me in Slytherin. Had it been wrong?

Ron and Hermione's fears proved to be justified as now the entire school minus the Weasleys, Neville, Gryffindor's Qudditch team, the staff and Cedric, thought that I was Slytherin's Heir, even though the legend spoke of an _Heir, _not an _Heiress_. Fred and George kept poking jokes at it, and while they did cheer me up a bit, they didn't help the problem. People kept avoiding me like the plague, whispering behind my back and practically jumping out of their skin if I spoke to them.

I tried not to let it get to me, but late at night it became too much and I ended up holding Snuffles close as I tried not to cry. I kept trying to find Justine to talk to him, but no such luck. Eventually, I asked Cedric to talk to him for me as he was a Hufflepuff and Cedric agreed to try.

As it had snowed heavily, during break, we met up to build a snowman. We were having fun and after we'd finished, I asked, "Cedric?"

"Yeah, Helena?"

"Did you talk to Justin?"

Ron winced. "He did. He cornered him two hours ago."

"And?" I pressed. "What happened?"

"Well, there was a bit of a tiff," said Hermione, uneasily. "Cedric acted before Ron and I could stop him."

"What happened?" I repeated.

"I went to talk to Justin. I told him about what happened at the Dueling Club and how you didn't know about your gift before. But he refused to believe me and said I was just plain crazy to be hanging around you when you were clearly a—" He let out a growl and pounded the snow in his hands. "I don't want to say it. That was when I hexed him and told him to never talk about you like that again."

While I did appreciate Cedric standing up for me, he shouldn't have hexed his own House member. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," he said. "None of this is your fault. Soon, we'll have your name cleared up, I promise."

I nodded and checked my watch. "I'm going to go grab something eat. I'll see you later." I went back inside and hadn't gone far when I saw Nearly Headless Nick floating six inches about the ground smoky black and steaming with his head hanging off. And there on the floor was Justin, looking scared and boring the visible effects from Cedric's jinx.

"Caught in the act," said Filch, startling me. "I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words!"

Before I could stop him, he'd gone and gotten Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I swear I didn't do this!" I said, before she could speak. "I've been outside for the last hour. I only found him two second ago, I swear."

"Helena, I believe you, but this is out of my hands," said Professor McGonagall. She took me to a large gargoyle after Filch took away Justin and Nick. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you. Sherbet Lemon." The gargoyle began moving and I got on the staircase which led to Dumbledore's office.

It was quite fascinating with the dozens of portraits and gold and silver gizmos. Then I saw a beautiful swan-sized bird of red and gold that looked quite old. It chirped at me and I smiled at it and then it burst into flames.

"Good day, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore, startling me.

"Professor, I'm sorry. Your bird just caught fire. I couldn't do anything to stop it," I stammered.

"Relax, dear girl. Fawkes is a phoenix," he explained. "Phoenixes burst into flame when they're about to die and then they are reborn from the ashes. A pity you had to see him on a burning day. He's really quite handsome" A small phoenix hatchling emerged from the ashes, making us both smile. "Ah, remarkable creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads and their tears have healing powers. And they make the most _faithful _pets."

"He's lovely," I said, softly as I stroked his head. But then I remembered why I was there. "Professor, I'm sorry, but I really didn't attack those people. I swear I didn't."

"I know you didn't, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore. "I never suspected you in the first place. I don't see why I should know."

"Th-thank you," I said, quite surprised. "Professor, are the Mandrakes any closer to maturity now?"

"Professor Sprout says that they'll be ready within a few weeks or so," said Professor Dumbledore. "In the meantime I have something I wish to ask you. Is there something you wish to tell me, Helena?"

For a moment, I considered telling him about everything, but then I couldn't. "No, sir," I lied. "There's nothing."

Professor Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Very well," he said. "You may go back to your business, Helena. But please be cautious."

"I will sir."

I walked back down to the Great Hall and explained to the others why I was delayed and this made them more determined to finish up the Polyjuice Potion.


	6. Polyjuice Potion

Polyjuice Potion

By Christmas Day, it was ready. After enjoying a splendid Christmas with presents, food and great company, Hermione came down to the table. "Everything's set, we just need a bit of who you're changing into," she said. "Cedric and I got it all worked out." She held out three cakes and one had a tag with the words: to pansy, love draco. "We've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught, simple but powerful. Once they're asleep, hide them in the broomstick cupboard and get of their hairs."

"Whose hair are you ripping out then?" asked Ron.

"Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin," she said, holding up a vial with a hair. "I got this off her robes at the Dueling Club."

"Okay, let's do this," I said.

After making the cakes levitate, we waited until Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle ate them and then stole a few clips of hair. We put on Slytherin robes we'd swiped from the laundry and then added the hairs to the potion.

"How long does this stuff last?" I asked.

"At least one hour," said Cedric, grimacing. "Bottoms up."

We all plugged our noses and drank the Polyjuice Potion. Ron and Hermione instantly turned pale and locked themselves in some stalls as Cedric and I remained out of them. The potion tasted like overcooked cabbage. My skin bubbled like a hot potion and it felt like I'd swallowed live snakes and was overcome with pain until it finally ceased. I gazed at my reflection.

My long black hair, green eyes, simple features, and height were gone. In their place was a short little girl with short black hair, black eyes, and hard features. "Unbelievable," I murmured.

"I'll say," said Cedric, grunting like Goyle. He _was _Goyle. "How does this buffoon ever manage to move? I feel as stiff as a board."

"Tell me about it," said Ron, in Crabbe's body. "This is way too weird."

"Hermione, are you coming out?" I asked.

"I-I don't think I'm going. You go on without me," she said, in a high-pitched voice. "Don't worry about me, just go! You're wasting time!"

Arguing with Hermione's usually not worth it, so we went out and began looking for the Slytherin common room. Eventually, we heard Malfoy shouting at us. "Crabbe, Goyle, where've you two been? Pigging out in the Great Hall, all this time?" He turned to me. "Where've you been, Pansy, dear?"

"Just trying to get this two back to common room, Draco," I said, as sweetly as I could. "They simply wouldn't listen to me. You know how they are."

"Indeed I do," said Malfoy. "Come on. We've got loads to talk about."

He led us down to the dudgeons and got us into the Slytherin common room which was creepy and revolting. "Well sit down," he said. "You wouldn't the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding World all of them."

Ron's hand clenched into a fist.

"What's the matter with you, Crabbe?" asked Malfoy.

"He's got a stomachache," said Cedric.

"You know, I'm surprised that the _Daily Prophet _hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I supposed Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that's ever happened to this place."

"You're wrong!" said Cedric.

"What, you think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well, do you?" said Malfoy.

"He means Helena Potter's worse than Dumbledore, Draco," I said. "Don't you agree?"

"You're absolutely right," said Malfoy. "Saint Potter! And people actually think that she's the Heir of Slytherin? As if Salazar would choose someone like her or a girl! The legend says an _Heir, _not an _Heiress, _the idiots."

I then began massaging Draco's shoulders while trying not to vomit. "Draco, why don't you tell us about the Chamber and Salazar's Heir? You know how I love to hear you talk about that stuff, especially when it's the sound of your voice."

Malfoy smiled while Cedric and Ron looked revolted. "Well, if you insist, Pansy, dear. I wish I knew who the Heir was, but Father won't say anything about who it was. It was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he did say that last it was opened, a Mudblood died so it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger."

Ron then rose in anger and Cedric had to force him back down. "What's the matter with you two? You're acting very odd," said Malfoy.

"It's his stomachache," said Cedric, while hissing, "Calm down!"

"Hair!" I hissed, as Ron's red hair began to emerge. Our hour was up. Ignoring Malfoy's protests, we ran back to Myrtle's.

"That was too close," said Ron.

"I'm going to need therapy after seeing you and Draco like that, Helena," said Cedric.

I scowled at him. "If one word of this is ever spoken again, I'll kill you both," I warned, as they laughed. "Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you!"

"Go away!" she said.

Myrtle poked her head through the stall. "Ooh, wait until you see. It's _awful_."

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Cedric, pushing the stall door open.

"No," she said. "Do you remember how I said the Potion was only meant for human transformations? It was a cat's hair I plucked off Millicent's robes." She suddenly had a furry brown face, ears and a tail.

"Oh, crud," I muttered.

Ron covered her with his cloak. "Come on, we'll take you to Madame Pomfrey. She never asks too many questions."


	7. Riddle's Diary and Aragog

Riddle's Diary and Aragog

So, we took Hermione away to the hospital wing and for the next six weeks, there were no attacks and nor did I hear the voice again, but this still left the identity of Slytherin's Heir unrevealed, which bothered me. But that was least of my concerns. Cedric had been acting strange and I was concerned. He seemed quieter and less of the vigorous boy who'd become my first friend.

One night, Ron and I were walking back to the common room after dinner when Ron noticed I wasn't speaking and only listening.

"Helena, you've barely said anything for the last hour. Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I'm worried about Cedric," I admitted. "He's having more blackouts; he looks scared and half-dead these days."

"Has he seen Madame Pomfrey?"

"I don't know. He's been a little distant and quieter lately."

"I wouldn't worry about it. He'll be fine and—_yuck!_"

We stepped back as we saw that there was water all over. Moaning Myrtle had flooded the bathroom. We went in her bathroom and found her crying.

"Come to throw something else at me?" she said, from her place in the window.

"Why would we do that?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, here I am minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me," she sniffled.

"But it can't hurt if a book hits you, can it?" said Ron. "It'd just go right through you."

Myrtle was furious and plunged her hand through Ron. "Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!" she screeched.

"Myrtle, calm down, please," I said. "Who threw at it you, anyway?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head." She pointed to a soggy wet book with gold binding. "It's over there. It just got washed out."

I picked up the wet book and frowned when I saw the name. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," I murmured. "Ron, does that name mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, it does. I kept polishing Tom Riddle's trophy in detention. He got an Award for Special Services to the School fifty years ago and was Head Boy."

We both exchanged excited glances at the words fifty years ago. If Tom Riddle had been here when the Chamber was first opened, then maybe he knew about it. Maybe he'd known who opened it and about the monster. After drying it off with a spell, we quickly glanced through it but there wasn't one single entry.

Ron was disappointed and after telling Hermione and Cedric about it, he went off to bed, but I stayed up for a while. Something about the diary seemed worth looking into. It was interesting. The name seemed familiar, but I didn't know why. I opened it and then dropped a bit of ink on it on accident and then the ink vanished.

I swallowed in shock as I began writing. _My name is Helena Lily Potter_.

Writing appeared. _Hello, Helena Potter. My name is Tom Riddle._

_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? It's been opened again. _I wrote.

_Yes. I know all about it. I even caught the Heir myself and he was expelled. _

_Can you tell me who it was and anything else about the Chamber?_

_No, _Riddle replied. _But I can show you. Let me take you back fifty years ago._

I was puzzled but then bright white light burst through the binding of the diary and I felt myself plunging forward and arrived in the entry of the school. Before me was a handsome fifth-year boy.

"Hello, can you hear me?" I said, but he took notice of me. "Okay, apparently not." This must've been Riddle's memory from fifty years ago. He couldn't see me because I didn't exist yet.

My eyes widened as I saw several teachers carry out a covered child's body. Then a familiar voice said, "Riddle! Come!" It was Professor Dumbledore quite a bit younger. "It is not wise to be wandering at this late hour, Tom."

"I know, Professor, but I had to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"I'm afraid they are, Tom."

"About the school as well? I don't have a home to go to. They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they?"

"I'm afraid that Headmaster Dippet may have no choice."

"Sir, if it was all stopped. If the culprit behind the attacks was caught…?"

"What're you saying, Tom? Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked.

"No, sir." It sounded like the same 'no' I'd given him before. Riddle turned and walked down a corridor and burst into a room where thirteen-year-old Hagrid was talking to something before closing a trunk lid. "Evening, Hagrid," said Riddle. "I'm afraid I have to turn you in. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone, but…"

"No! You don't understand!" said Hagrid. "Aragog never hurt no one, never!"

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow, the least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered!" said Riddle. "Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now, step aside!"

"No!"

"Step aside, Hagrid!"

"No!"

"_Cestam Appario!_" said Riddle, and the box flew open and a huge spider came running out of it. "_Arania Excumai!_" But the spider just dodged it. And Riddle turned to Hagrid who tried to leave. "It's over, Hagrid. You'll be expelled."

I couldn't believe it as the memory ended and I wounded up back in the common room. _Hagrid _had opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago? It didn't seem possible and yet if Riddle had been wrong, why he given his Award and Hagrid his expulsion?

When morning came, I couldn't find Cedric, but I found Ron and Hermione and told what had happened. I didn't have a lot of time as the Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff was today, and they were as shocked as I was.

"Hagrid opened the Chamber?" said Hermione. "But he couldn't have! He wouldn't!"

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle!" said Ron. "He sounds like a dirty rotten snitch to me!"

"I don't know what to think," I said, shaking my head. "But the monster had killed a girl and the school would've closed. What would any of us had done? And if Riddle was wrong, then why was Hagrid expelled and he given an Award? Should we talk to Hagrid about this?"

"I don't think we should, not until if or when there's another attack," said Hermione. "Helena, you haven't seen Cedric today, have you? He was supposed to meet us, but never showed up."

"No, I haven't." This worried me further. What was wrong with Cedric? Just then, Ginny came running to me. "Helena, someone's broken into your stuff! Come and see!"

We followed her and found that all of my belongings were out on my bed and strewn across the room. Nothing was damaged, but everything was out of place and askew. I didn't know who'd done this or why as I quickly picked up my things.

"It only could've been a Gryffindor girl. Boys aren't allowed up here," said Hermione. "And no one else knows our password, unless it wasn't a student. What were they looking for, anyway?"

"Tom Riddle's diary," I said. "It's gone. But why would anyone take that? It was just full of memories or something."

"I don't know," she admitted.

I froze as I heard the voice again. _The time has come…come to me…_I shuddered. "I heard it, just now. That voice!"

"Just now?" she repeated. "But Helena…" Her eyes widened. "I'll see you later. I've got to check something. Good luck the match!"

Before I could question her, she'd disappeared and I had to hurry down to the pitch. I wasn't expecting playing against Cedric's team to be easy, but I certainly didn't expect Professor McGonagall coming down and informing us that the match was cancelled. She had Cedric, Ron and myself taken to the hospital wing where we saw the new victim. It was Hermione. Ron looked like he was ill.

"She was found near the library, along with this," said Professor McGonagall, holding up a mirror. "Does it mean anything to you?"

We shook our heads and then taken back to our common rooms where we were informed that security would be tightened and if the culprit wasn't caught soon, then the school would closed.

"I know that look," said Ron, gazing at me. "We're sneaking out, aren't we?"

"We have to," I said. "We need to talk to Hagrid."

We got out my father's Cloak and found Cedric outside his common room waiting for us, looking worried. "Helena, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" I asked. "Have you had another blackout?"

"It's not important," he said. "But something else is. I—"

"Snape!" Ron hissed, as we dove under the Invisibility Cloak and narrowly missed being caught. We walked down to Hagrid's hut and when he opened the door, he had a crossbow aimed at us, which he lowered when he saw our faces.

"Oh, it's just you. Come in, I just made a pot of tea. Sorry to hear about Hermione."

He looked as pale as Cedric. "Hagrid, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said.

"Hagrid, there's something we need to ask you," I said, slowly. "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door and we went under the Cloak again as a man I didn't recognize came in and was accompanied by Professor Dumbledore. "That's my dad's boss!" said Cedric. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic!"

"Hagrid, this has gone far enough. Three attacks on Muggle-borns, the Ministry's got to act," said Fudge. "Dumbledore's given you his full confidence, but your record's against you. I've got to take you."

"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban prison!" said Hagrid.

There was another knock on the door and Mr. Malfoy came in. "Already here, Fudge? Good," he said.

"Get out of my house!" said Hagrid.

"I take no pleasure in being in this…you call this a house?" said Mr. Malfoy. "No, I simply called up at the school and was told the headmaster was here."

"And what is it that you want with me?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"The other governors and I feel that it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we rather feel that you've lost your touch."

"But you can't take Dumbledore away!" Hagrid protested. "Without him the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Professor Dumbledore. "But understand, Lucius, that help at Hogwarts will always be given to those who ask for it." He then followed Mr. Malfoy out of the hut.

"Come, Hagrid," said Fudge.

"I'd just like to say that someone will need to feed Fang will I'm away and if anyone was looking for some stuff, then all they'd need to do would be to follow the spiders. Follow the spiders," said Hagrid, as he left.

When they were gone, we got out from the Cloak. "Hagrid's right, with Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!" said Ron.

"We need to go," I said, as I grabbed a lantern.

"Go where?" asked Cedric.

"You heard Hagrid, 'follow the spiders.'"

"They're headed to the Dark Forest!" Ron protested. "Besides, we almost got killed last time we were in there!"

"Got any better ideas?" I demanded. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but there's no choice! Come on!"

"Why spiders?" Ron moaned. "Why couldn't it be 'follow the butterflies'?"

We took Fang with us as we followed the spiders deep into the Forest where there were some so big, I couldn't believe it. We eventually came into a hollow filled with webbing and then a musty voice said, "Who is it? Hagrid, is that you?"

"Oh, my," Cedric gasped, as a spider the size of the Great Hall came out and stood before it. This was Aragog. "We're friends of Hagrid's."

"Hagrid has never sent men and women into our hollow before," said Aragog. "Why have you come here?"

"Hagrid's in trouble," I explained. "Up at the school, there've been attacks. They think Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets like before."

"That's a lie!" Aragog hissed. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

"So, you're not the monster?" said Ron, turning purple with fear.

"No, the monster was bred in the castle. I came to Hagrid in the pocket of a traveler."

"So, what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" I asked.

"We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spider fear above all others. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here," said Aragog.

"Helena, look!" Cedric hissed.

I looked up and saw that countless spiders were headed towards us.

"Well, thank you. We'll just be going now," I said, backing up.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid's."

"Dang it!" I muttered as we drew our wands. "Cedric, know any spells?"

"Two, but they're not powerful enough for all of them," said Cedric.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron moaned.

Just then, the flying car roared into view and the doors opened as it scared off the spiders. We ran for the car and got in as Ron started driving as fast as the car was able. The Flying Gear was jammed, preventing us from getting free of the Forest. We kept driving, but three times a spider tried to strangle us and nearly succeeded before we used a spell or two to drive them off. Eventually, the gear got un-jammed and then we landed outside of Hagrid's hut.

"'Follow the spiders.' 'Follow the spiders.' If Hagrid ever gets out Azkaban, I'll kill him!" said Ron, as we got out and the car drove off. "What was the point of sending us in there? What've we found out?"

"We know one thing," said Cedric. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."

"Which means the true Heir was never caught," I said. "But then why did the attacks stop after Hagrid was expelled?"

"I don't know," said Ron.

"Come on, we need to get back before we're missed," said Cedric. "If I never go back into that forest, it'll be too soon."

Ron and I agreed with him and snuck back up to the castle.


	8. Entering the Chamber

Entering the Chamber

The following morning, Cedric was missing yet again when we went to visit Hermione after getting special permission from Professor McGonagall.

"Wish you were here, Hermione," I murmured. "You'd know what to do." I squeezed her hand, and then felt a paper inside it.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"Ron, this is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked!" I said, as I read the paper. "Come on."

I read aloud the paper as we walked. "'_There are many fearsome beasts that roam our lands, but none is more deadly than the basilisk. A giant snake born from a chicken's egg and hatched beneath a toad. Capable of living for hundred of years. The crowing of a rooster is fatal to it. Any who look upon this deadly serpent in eye will die. Spiders flee before it._' Ron, the creature in the Chamber is a basilisk, that's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake!"

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" asked Ron.

"Because no one did look it in the eye," I realized. "Not directly at least. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nick but Nick got the full blast of it and couldn't die again because he's a ghost, and Hermione had the mirror. I bet you anything she was looking around corners in case it came along."

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Helena," said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"The water," I said, remembering. "She only saw the basilisk's reflection! '_Spiders flee before it,_' it all fits!"

"But how's a basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake, someone would've seen it!" said Ron.

"Hermione's answered that too," I said, showing him the scrawl that read _pipes. _

"Pipes?" Ron repeated. "It's using the plumbing!"

"Remember what Aragog said about that girl fifty years ago? How she was found in a bathroom? What if she never left?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Moaning Myrtle."

Professor McGonagall's voice rang across the P.A. system. "_All students will return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers will go to the second floor immediately!_"

"The second floor's where Mrs. Norris was attacked," said Ron. "You don't think…?"

"Let's pray we're wrong," I said, dreading it.

We ran and hid just as the staff arrived.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fears have been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself," said Professor McGonagall. "The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Lockhart appeared, failing to notice the frowns on their faces. "So sorry, dozed off. What've I missed?"

"A boy has been taken into the Chamber, Gilderoy, your moment has come at last," said Professor Snape.

"My m-moment?" said Lockhart.

"Weren't you just saying last night that you've known all along where the entry to the Chamber of Secrets is?" said Professor Snape.

"Well, that's settled," said Professor McGonagall. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills after all, are legend."

"Very well," said Lockhart. "I'll just be in my office getting ready, shall I?" He left the staff, much their pleasure and ours.

"Now that's got _him _out from under our feet, the Head of Houses will inform the student of recent events and contact Professor Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall.

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Cedric Diggory," said Professor McGongall.

My heart froze and I could barely move as I saw the inscription on the wall. "'_His skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._' Cedric!" I whispered.

"We'll save him, Helena, I promise," said Ron, squeezing my hand.

I nodded. "Come on!"

We ran into Lockhart's office.

"Lockhart may be useless, but if he's going to try and get into the chamber, at least we can tell him what we know!" I said, as we burst in. "Professor, we have some information for you!" I frowned as we saw the walls were stripped of their décor and everything neatly packed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, yes, urgent call, unavoidable. So sorry, have to go," he stammered.

"What about Cedric?" I demanded, angrily. I knew he was a moron, but how could he be so heartless as to leave Cedric in the Chamber of Secrets to the mercy of Slytherin's Heir and the basilisk?

"Well, as for that unfortunate incident, no one regrets more than I…"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Ron yelled. "You can't go now!"

"Well, I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing the job description…"

"You're running away?" said Ron. "After all that stuff you said you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading!"

"You wrote them!" Ron shouted.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think _I'd _done all those things!" said Lockhart.

I was like a volcano about to erupt, I was so angry. "You pompous, arrogant, pathetic excuse for a man!" I shouted. "You're nothing but a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other witches and wizards have done! Is there anything you _can _do?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. I rather happen to be gifted with Memory Charms," said Lockhart. "Otherwise all those people would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. As a matter of fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you."

Before he could do this, I grabbed my wand. "_Expelliarmus!_" I shouted, disarming him.

Ron picked up his wand and then broke it in two before aiming his own wand at Lockhart. "You're coming with us. We know where the Chamber and what's inside it. Go on, go. No arguments."

Lockhart looked as if he wanted to disobey, but he didn't dare as we aimed our wands at his back and made him walk to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Who's there?" she said. Then she saw us and cheered up. "Oh, hello, Helena. Hi, Ron. What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died," I said.

"Oh, it was _dreadful_," said Myrtle. "It happened right here in this very cubical. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made-up language, and I realized it was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and then I died."

"Just like that? How?" I asked.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes over there by that sink." She pointed to the one tap that never worked.

I examined it for a moment and found Slytherin's mark on it. "Ron, this is it! I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Helena, say something in Parseltongue. Maybe that'll open it," said Ron.

It was worth a try. I focused on the snake and said in Parseltongue, "_Open up._"

The sinks began widening and the top rose into the air and down below us was a huge tunnel wide enough for six people to run through or a basilisk.

"Well, excellent work, Helena!" said Lockhart. "You don't need me anymore. I'll just be going now."

"Oh, no you won't," said Ron, as we forced him back. "You can go first." He then shoved Lockhart down the tunnel and we followed.

Going down the tunnel was nothing I wanted to experience again. We were going so fast I thought we'd never stop, the tunnel was slick and damp and cold and it reeked of sewage, and dead fish and rats. We eventually landed in dried animal bones where Lockhart was waiting for us. He looked annoyed, but didn't argue.

We forced him to continue walking until we came across the biggest snakeskin I'd ever seen. "Good gracious," I murmured.

"It's a snakeskin," said Lockhart.

"Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long or more," said Ron.

Lockhart then fainted, making us both scowl and then Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand. "The adventure ends here, children," he said. "I'll take a bit of this skin with me back up to the castle. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the boy, how you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of his mangled body. You first, Miss Potter, say good-bye to your memories." I couldn't move and then he said, "_Oblivate!_" and then there was a flash of green light and he was thrown backwards into the ceiling.

The roof then collapsed, leaving Ron and Lockhart trapped. I climbed up to the top of the rock. "Ron! Ron, are you okay?" I yelled.

"I'm fine!" said Ron. "But this git's not! His Memory Charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue who he is! What do we do now?"

"You wait here and try to shift some of this rock so we can get back through," I said. "I'll go and find Cedric. If Lockhart does anything, grab a big rock and hit him with it!"

"Okay."

I went on walking. I came to a barricaded door with seven snakes. "_Open_," I hissed. An eighth snake circled around the other seven, making them draw back and then the door opened. I walked through and climbed down a ladder. I found myself in a huge chamber with stone snake heads and a stone form of Salazar Slytherin's face. I could feel my scar burning then I saw it. There, lying near the water surrounding Salazar's face was Cedric's unmoving body.

_Cedric! _My heart seemed to stop beating as I ran over to Cedric and knelt beside him. He was as pale and as cold as cracked ice. "Cedric! Cedric, don't be dead. Wake up! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"He won't wake," said a voice.

I turned and to my shock, I saw _Tom Riddle_ walking towards me. He was still sixteen and as youthful as ever. He looked real, but how was that possible? "Tom? Tom Riddle? What do you mean he won't wake? He's not—?"

"He's still alive, but only just."

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory," he corrected. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"You've got to help me, Tom, there's a basilisk."

"It won't come until it's called."

I frowned when he said this and saw that he was holding my wand that I'd dropped. "Give me my wand, Tom."

"You won't be needing it."

"What're you talking about?" I demanded. "We've got to go. We've got to save him!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Helena. You see as poor Cedric grows weaker, I grow stronger." My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying and he went on, "Yes, Helena, it was Cedric Diggory who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"No, he couldn't. He wouldn't!" Cedric couldn't, he wouldn't ever do that! He'd never betray the school or our friendship like that!

"It was Cedric Diggory who wrote the threatening messages on the wall. It was Cedric who strangled the school's roosters. It was Cedric who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and on Filch's cat," said Tom.

"But why?" I asked, unable to believe this.

"Because I told him to. You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that he knew what he was doing. He was, shall we say in a sort of trance? Whenever he did a task, he ended up with a memory blackout. He began talking to me more about his fears and hiding from you so he wouldn't worry you. Eventually, though, he pieced it all together and realized what was going on, so when the power of the diary began to scare him, he tried to dispose of it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and then who should find it, but you?"

"But how did he steal it back? _Why_ did he take it back?"

"It was simple, really. When he found out you'd found it, he panicked. He began to worry that I'd told you the truth about what he was doing, and feared that if you knew, that he'd lose your friendship. So, he bribed a foolish little first-year Gryffindor girl to steal it back when your dormitory was deserted but instructed her not to damage your things. I was quite angry when Cedric began writing to me again because _you_ were the very person I was most anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet me?" I growled.

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So, I decided to show you my capture of the brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend!" I yelled. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but you just…"

"It was my word against Hagrid's," said Tom, coolly. "Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you," I said, grinning.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch over me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages so that one day I'd be able to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Drought will be ready. In a few hours, everyone who was Petrified will be alright again."

Tom shook his head. "Haven't I told you?" he said, quietly. "That killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been you." He brushed aside my hair with my wand revealing my scar. "How is that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped?" I demanded. "Voldemort was after your time."

Tom smirked. "Voldemort is my past, present and future." He used my wand to write words in the air.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Then he waved his wand and they rearranged themselves and I was shocked by what they said now.

I Am Lord Voldemort

"You," I whispered. "You're the Heir of Slytherin! You're Voldemort."

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name?" he growled. "No, I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew wizards would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world, you pompous evil lunatic!" I yelled, furious.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory _of me!" Tom hissed.

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"

Just then, there was a bird's screech and a swan sized bird of red and gold plumage appeared. "Fawkes?" I murmured. Fawkes then dropped something in my hands. It was the school's Sorting Hat. This was the only defense I had? Crap!

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. A song bird and an old hat," said Tom, sneering. He turned to Salazar's statue and spoke in Parseltongue. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._" He turned back to me as I began backing up. "Let's match the skill of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Helena Potter." The basilisk came out as I began to run. "_Kill her! _Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter, it only obeys me!"

I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape it. I then slipped and fell onto the soaked floor and fumbled for my glasses. When I heard the basilisk above me, there was no time to run, but then I saw Fawkes's shadow and saw it blinding the basilisk.

"_NO! The girl is there! Sniff her! Hear her!_" shouted Tom. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still hear you!"

I took advantage of the opportunity to run and went down every tunnel I could, and tried to evade it, but to no avail. I found myself trapped at a dead end and then the basilisk came near me, blinded but still able to hear and smell me. I held my breath and tossed a rock down the tunnel and this lead the basilisk away. When the snake was gone, I ran back to Cedric and shook him. "Cedric, please, wake up," I begged.

"Sorry, Helena, but the process is nearly complete. In a few moments Cedric Diggory will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive," said Tom.

"Cedric," I whispered. "Please!"

There was a loud splashing and then the basilisk reappeared in the water. Crap! I looked for anything that could help and found a silver sword with enormous red rubies sticking out of the Sorting Hat. I grabbed the sword and swung it to fight off the basilisk as it tried to hit me. I barely managed to climb up the statue of Salazar and got onto its head as the basilisk and I fought. It lunged for me; I dodged it and kept swinging my sword at it. It lunged for me again but then I stuck the sword through the roof of its mouth and through its brain causing it to yell in pain. I yanked my sword free, but not before one of the basilisk's fangs lodged itself in my arm, which made me cry out in pain. The basilisk towered to the left and right, but then fell to the ground dead.

I was relieved, but that was the least of my concerns. The pain in my arm was horrible and I felt hot and sick as the poisonous venom worked its way through my veins. I barely managed to limp over to Cedric's body before collapsing.

"Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the basilisk's venom penetrates the body," said Tom. "I'm guessing you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon." He gazed at the diary which I took into my hand. "It's funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little boy." Then he saw that I was picking up the basilisk's fang. "What're you doing? Stop, no!"

"This is for Cedric!" I hissed, as I stabbed the diary with the fang. Ink spewed out of the stabbed areas as Tom screamed and bright lights burst through him. I stabbed the diary three times with anger before he clutched his face and then disappeared forever.

Cedric then inhaled sharply and woke up gasping as he sat up.

"Cedric," I said, relieved.

"Helena," he said, as he turned to face me. There were tears in his eyes and he looked both horrified and ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you before, but somehow I just couldn't. It was me. I opened the Chamber and attacked those students. But I swear, I never meant to do any of it. Riddle made me and—Helena, you're hurt!"

I covered my wound with my other hand. "It doesn't matter," I said. "It's okay. None of this is your fault. Cedric, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Ron and Professor Lockheart. There's no hope left for me. Get out, now."

"There is no way I'm leaving you," he said, firmly.

Before I could protest, Fawkes flew by and sat in between us.

"Dumbledore's phoenix?" said Cedric, surprised. "But how—?"

"Long story," I interrupted. My vision was starting to blur and my head felt strange. I was getting weaker. I turned to the beautiful Fawkes, who softly chirped at me. "You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough."

Fawkes chirped at me again and then lowered his head. Then he started crying. His tears fell onto my wound and then it healed and I felt better. Cedric looked relieved and stunned that I was healed.

"Of course, phoenix tears have healing powers," I murmured, as I stroked Fawkes's feathery head. "Thanks." I turned back to Cedric and smiled. "It's okay, Ced. It's over. It's just a memory."

He smiled as he helped me up and we hugged each other. We walked out of the Chamber and met up with Ron, who was relieved we were both safe and asked several questions about the items we had and about Fawkes, but Cedric shushed him by promising to explain later. Lockhart's Memory Charm proved to be quite powerful as he didn't have a single clue about anything. Fawkes was able to carry us out of the Chamber, which resealed itself after we were out.

Then we all trudged up to Professor Dumbledore's office. We were quite a sight, all covered in grime, dirt, and blood, but none of us cared. Cedric performed a Temporary Silencing Charm on Lockhart to get him to shut up and the rest of us were quiet. We arrived at the gold gargoyle which moved aside after I gave the password and then we went inside the office.


	9. Another Year Ends

Another Year Ends

The minute we opened the door, we were met by Professor Dumbledore who looked stunned to see us, and Cedric's parents who were crying hysterically at the sight of their son's well-being.

"_Cedric!_" said Mrs. Diggory.

"Cedric!" said Mr. Diggory, hugging him tightly. "Oh, my dear boy, thank heavens you're safe! I thought you were dead!"

"You saved him, didn't you?" said Mrs. Diggory, looking at us. "Thank you so much. Thank you!" She hugged both me and Ron so tightly we almost couldn't breathe.

"Dad, I can't breathe! Let me go!" said Cedric, squirming. "It's okay. I'm fine! Helena rescued me. I'm perfectly all right, I promise."

"So, it seems we owe you both a heavy debt," said Mr. Diggory, turning to Ron and me. "But _how _on _earth _did you save our boy?"

"I think we'd all like to hear that story, Helena, Ronald," said Professor Dumbledore, gazing at Ron and me.

So, I ended up telling them everything. I told them about Dobby's warnings and actions, how I'd kept hearing the basilisk's voice before I realized what it was and that I was a Parselmouth, how Cedric kept having blackouts, finding Riddle's diary and being shown the memory of Hagrid's expulsion, visiting Aragog, using Hermione's paper to figure out about the creature, how we learnt the Chamber's whereabouts and about Moaning Myrtle, learning about Lockhart's frauds and how the Memory Charm backfired, speaking to Riddle's new body and fighting the basilisk after gaining the sword with Fawkes's help, and returning here after Fawkes had healed me.

When I was finished, I was nearly hoarse and still worried about Cedric's fate. Would he be expelled? But Professor Dumbledore just looked thoughtfully through his glasses and said, "What interests me is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Cedric when my sources tell he's hiding in the forests of Albania."

I was so relieved that I couldn't speak. Cedric wasn't going to be in trouble!

"It was my fault," said Cedric. "I was so stupid. Voldemort's diary was in one of my schoolbooks. I thought someone had left it there and forgotten about it. Before I knew what was happening, everything spun out of control. I'm so sorry. I didn't know who he really was and I was writing to him all year and he wrote back."

"Cedric Diggory, what have I always told you?" said Mr. Diggory in exasperation. "Never trust an unknown object without consulting us first! Why didn't you show that book to me or your mother? Something that was _clearly _full of Dark Magic!"

"I didn't know," he said, looking ashamed.

"Cedric will not be punished," said Professor Dumbledore, firmly. "Older and wiser wizards than he have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort. He's been through a dreadful ordeal. I suggest bed rest and some hot chocolate if he so desires. The Petrified victims have all been restored and Madame Pomfrey is still awake and would be more than happy to attend to you and take Professor Lockhart with you, as well."

"Thank you, Professor, but I'd rather stay with Helena for right now," said Cedric.

"To bed, Mr. Diggory," said Professor Dumbledore, firmly. "You'll see Miss Potter in a moment. I need to a private chat with her and Mr. Weasley."

Cedric looked as if he wanted to protest, but he closed his mouth and nodded when I whispered, "I'll be there in a moment," and then followed his parents and Lockhart out of the office and down to the hospital wing.

I braced myself for what was coming. Expulsion, no doubt, for all the rules we broke.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Weasely, you do realize that in the last few hours, you've broken perhaps a hundred school rules," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," said Ron.

"There is sufficient evidence to have you both expelled."

"Yes, sir," said Ron.

"Therefore, it is only fitting that you both received Special Awards for Services to the School and two hundred points each for Gryffindor," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling.

"Thank you, sir," I said, relieved and grateful.

Professor Dumbledore handed Ron some papers. "Now, Mr. Weasley, have these release papers sent to Azkaban. I believe we want our gamekeeper back."

"Yes, sir," said Ron, as he left the room.

Professor Dumbledore turned to me. "All is in order, and yet I sense there is still something troubling you, Helena."

I sighed. He was right. Something _had _been bothering me for many months now. "It's just…it's just that I couldn't help noticing certain similarities between me and Tom Riddle back there."

"Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Helena, because Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you your scar," said Professor Dumbledore.

I couldn't believe it. "Voldemort gave some of his powers to me?"

"Well, perhaps not intentionally, but yes."

"Well, then the Sorting Hat was right. I should be in Slytherin, not that I _want _to be, but still…"

"Hush," said Professor Dumbledore. "Helena, you possess some of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes, determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say so a certain disregard for the rules. Why then did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?"

I remembered. "Because I asked to."

"Exactly, Helena, exactly. So, you see it is not our abilities that make us who we are, it is our choices. If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you take a closer look at the sword."

I examined it and read the name just below the hilt. "'_Godric Gryffindor_,'" I said, stunned.

"Only a true Gryffindor could've pulled that out of the Hat, Helena."

I smiled and the door burst open. Lucius Malfoy came in looking most displeased and Dobby was cowering behind him.

"Dobby!" I said, stunned. "So, _this _is your master! The family you serve is the Malfoys!"

Dobby winced and nodded.

"I'll deal with you later," Mr. Malfoy growled. He walked up to the desk. "So! It's true! You have returned!"

"When the governors learned that Amos Diggory's son had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back," said Professor Dumbledore. "Curiously, Lucius, some of them were under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you!" said Mr. Malfoy. "My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course its students." He straightened himself up a bit. "The culprit has been identified, I presume?"

"Yes," said Professor Dumbledore.

"And?" he demanded. "Who was it?"

We exchanged looks and then he said, "Voldemort. Only this time he chose to act through somebody else by means of this." He held up Riddle's diary as Dobby tugged on my sleeve and then pointed to the diary and Mr. Malfoy. "Fortunately, our young Miss Potter here discovered it. Let us hope that no more of Voldemort's old school-things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe."

"Well, let us hope that Miss Potter will always be around to save the day," said Mr. Malfoy, stiffly.

"Don't worry, I will be," I said, coolly.

Mr. Malfoy spun around. "Come, Dobby! We're leaving!" He kicked Dobby and then whacked him in the shoulder with his staff.

An idea hit me. "Professor, I wonder if I could have the diary for a moment?" I asked.

His eyes brightened as he nodded.

I grabbed the diary and slipped something into it as I ran down to Mr. Malfoy in the corridor. "Mr. Malfoy, wait a moment!" I yelled. He stopped walked and looked at me. "I have something of yours." I handed him the diary.

"Mine?" he said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do, sir. I think you slipped the diary into Cedric Diggory's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley."

"You do, do you?" He leaned closer to me. "Why don't you prove it?"

"Can you prove you _didn't _do it?" I retorted.

Mr. Malfoy looked angry and handed Dobby as he went on walking.

"Open it," I told Dobby. He did and his face brightened when he saw the black sock in the pages.

"Dobby, come!" said Mr. Malfoy.

"Master has given Dobby a sock!" said Dobby. "Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free!"

"What? I didn't give…" Then he saw me lifting my pant leg up, revealing the missing sock. He looked furious. "You've lost me my servant!" He took out his wand and was about to fire at me.

"You shall not harm Helena Potter!" said Dobby. He raised his hand and blasted Mr. Malfoy away from me.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools, too!" Mr. Malfoy hissed as he got up. "Mark my words, Potter! One day soon, you're going to meet the same sticky end!"

I shook my head as he walked off and Dobby turned to me, smiling. "Helena Potter's freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay her?"

"Just promise me two things, Dobby," I said.

"Anything, Miss."

"Find yourself a job that you like and you're treated well and never try to save my life again," I said, smiling.

Dobby smiled back as he hugged my legs. "Dobby will see Helena Potter again soon and tell his friends of her great kindness." He snapped his fingers and disappeared, making me chuckle.

Later that night, I visited Cedric in the hospital wing. Everyone was asleep except for him, so I was quiet as I walked in and sat beside him.

"Hey," I said. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay, physically. Madame Pomfrey says I just need to sleep," he said. "Emotionally, that's another story."

I sighed as I realized what he was saying. "Cedric, you can't—"

"I'm sorry, Helena," he interrupted. "If I hadn't written to Voldemort, none of this would've happened. I almost got you killed! I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I gazed at him. "Do you really want to make it up to me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then promise me you'll do four things for me."

"I promise."

"One, you'll stop blaming yourself for this. Two, you'll get some rest. Three, you'll never ever hide from me like that again. And four, you'll split a chocolate cheesecake with me."

Cedric looked surprised, but then he smiled and nodded. "It's a deal."

I smiled back as we hugged each other.

The following day, there was a fantastic feast.

It lasted all day, everyone was in their pajamas, Professor Dumbledore announced that Lockhart would be in St. Mungo's for the time being as he needed his memory fixed and would not be returning and that as a school treat all exams were cancelled, Mr. Malfoy was sacked as a school governor, Hagrid came by at half-past three and thanked us all for clearing his name and shared some pie with us, Hermione joined us after the feast began hugging us and congratulating us for doing such a good job, Justin apologized for his behavior, Gryffindor won the House Cup, Dobby told me he'd gotten a job in the kitchens and Cedric seemed greatly cheered up by the end of the feast.

All too soon, the time came to leave Hogwarts for the summer. We had some fun on the trip back. We played Exploding Snap and traded Chocolate Frog cards until we finally arrived at King's Cross. The Dursleys were waiting for me, looking a little haggard.

"Think they'll be proud of all you did this summer?" asked Hermione.

I stared at her.

"Proud? Are you crazy? All those times I could've died and didn't manage it? They'll be furious."

Ron and Hermione laughed, but Cedric didn't. He just looked upset.

"Lighten up, mate," said Ron, playfully punching his shoulder.

"It's not funny," said Cedric, clearly remembering what had happened before.

"You're right, it's not. I'm sorry." I squeezed his shoulder. "But don't worry so much, okay? How much trouble can I get myself into this time? Besides, if they try anything, I'll just tell them one of my best friends is my new bodyguard with special permission to use magic outside of school if I'm in trouble."

Cedric laughed at this and hugged me. "Write to me whatever way you can. I'll see you in a few weeks and then we'll go to the ice-cream shop in Diagon Alley for your birthday, my treat."

"Sounds like a good plan," I said, smiling.

"Take care, Helena," said Ron.

"Watch yourself," said Hermione.

I smiled and nodded as I hugged them good-bye and then headed back to Privet Drive wondering what awaited me this time.


End file.
